


Change

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Thace helps comfort a friend in need.—Written for Platonic Week Day 5 (Growth / Change)





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> ... looking at the prompts now, i realize the one i wrote for TOMORROW would probably fit this prompt better but w/e i'm sticking to this

Even though he had grown older, Thace still didn’t like the medical bay. However, today he liked it even less, because someone he cared about was in it. He stood beside Antok as they stared through one of the observation windows into the room where Evren was resting—she looked much better than she had when she had collapsed in the docking bay. Half her face was covered in bandages now, shielding her injuries from view, but… seeing her collapse had been a surprise. A shock. Unnerving, even. Thace had always seen her as strong and unmovable—nothing was supposed to be able to harm her. But she had gone on that mission with one other Blade and she had been the only one to return, beaten within an inch of her life and barely breathing.

And the shout that had left Antok when he saw his foundmother collapse… Thace had only ever heard Antok call Evren ‘mom’ seriously once before now. It only happened when she was hurt and he was scared half to death for her safety.

“Kolivan says she’s gonna be okay, but…” Antok trailed off. Thace’s ears twitched at the sound of Antok’s tail tip lashing against the floor, and the low growl that started deep in his chest.

“This isn’t the first time she’s been a bad spot,” Thace reminded him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He had once overheard several years ago that Evren had been shot in the chest by a sentry while she was out on a mission. The discolored patch of fur that Thace had seen once on her chest was enough to prove that it had happened, but he didn’t know the specifics.

“No, I know…” Antok agreed, ears pinning back against the sides of his head. The fur on the back of his neck had prickled up in anxiety, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I… I just wish she didn’t… hadn’t…” Words failed him, and he fell silent. The only sounds were medical officers moving past and the muffled and faint, but steady _beep_ coming from the heart rate monitor that Evren was linked up to.

“Kellun said she is going to have scars, too…” Antok added, voice heavy in the back of his throat.

The medical officer was one of the new trainees who had just passed his trial. He was older than Thace’s sister, who had passed her trial nearly five years ago, but he certainly didn’t act like it. Thace found Kellun a little… odd, but was polite enough not to comment on it. After all, he was instrumental in saving Evren’s life.

“He’s helped her once before, right?” Thace asked.

Antok mutely nodded, although his eyes never left his foundmother. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, watching without a word… just in case she actually woke up, so that they could visit. Perhaps Antok was also looking for a hug from her as well.

“Antok—”

Matron Lok approached, and stopped beside them. Now that he and Antok were older, Thace wasn’t as scared of her as he used to be, even though there was still an intimidating quality that she possessed. It was unmatched by anyone except for Evren and Kolivan…

“She’s steadily improving, little ones,” Matron Lok assured them, even though they weren’t that little anymore. Both Antok and Thace now reached Matron Lok’s chin. “I’ll make sure to call you when she wakes, Antok… I’m sure she’ll want to see her cub.”

Antok’s shoulders relaxed—but only a little—at Matron Lok’s words.

“Until then… how about you boys go and help Bladesmith Kader?” she suggested, tilting her head. Her voice grew soft and encouraging as she continued speaking. “With his apprentice down here, he might be willing to take on some temporary ones.”

Antok still seemed reluctant to leave the medical bay, but Thace nudged his shoulder. “Come on,” he said encouragingly. “Kolivan will be around soon to keep her company, right?”

“Yes,” Antok said, nodding as his ears pinned back.

“And Matron Lok said that Bladesmith Kader could use the help…” Thace continued, smiling just a little bit. “Maybe he’ll let us see inside the blade vault!”

Antok’s ears perked straight up at that. Evren had never taken them into the vault before, even though she was the Bladesmith Apprentice. While he seemed reluctant to leave, Antok still followed after Thace without any further argument. They did not end up seeing inside of the blade vault, but Bladesmith Kader still offered some form of distraction for the rest of the afternoon. Thace hoped that it would help Antok calm down until he could see his foundmother again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
